


Armoring Up

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-19
Updated: 2003-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.theonering.net/movie/scrapbook/large/5864">this</a> ROTK pic.</p><hr/><p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Armoring Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.theonering.net/movie/scrapbook/large/5864) ROTK pic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

First comes the chain mail, so like his, so like all chain mail, I suppose. Then the heavy mantle, the faux-protection of all soldiers. Isildur wore armor like this. It could not save him.

The breastplate is next, adorned with the Tree and Stars. Sigil of Gondor and Numenor. Herald of men. The way to tell us from our enemies. How I wish it could be him wearing this instead of me.

Then his gauntlets, worn with age and time. Worn with wear, with blood. With the lack of him. He should be wearing these. Not me. Never me.

Somehow, I know, Legolas hears my thoughts. He pauses in helping me and pulls the necklace, Arwen's necklace, from where it had sunken below Gondor's mark. "Estel, remember to whom you belong. Your heart is forever with him, I know, but your allegience at all times..."

"Must be with my bride," I finish for him and try to smile, try to banish thoughts of Boromir. And fail. I try to smile. "Shall we go to fight, Legolas Thranduilion?"

"As we must, Aragorn, king of men. As we must."


End file.
